


Spring

by haughtdamn_heartbreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtdamn_heartbreaker/pseuds/haughtdamn_heartbreaker
Summary: Spring air, a baseball game, and a visit home.





	Spring

Waverly closes her eyes and tilts her head toward the late spring sun. The rays are warm against the exposed skin of her shoulders as she sweeps her long brunette curls to one side. She has always found the sound of a ball park to be relaxing: the periodic “ping” of aluminum bats colliding with beeline pitches intermingling with broken conversation and the squealing laughter of children as they chase one another around the bleachers. The aroma of the concession stand drifts toward her on a warm breeze, intensifying her craving for popcorn. She smiles in silent contentment before being abruptly pulled from her musings by the gravely shout of, “Haught, on deck!”

She sits up a bit straighter to catch a glimpse of the tall redhead exiting the dugout and picking up a couple of different bats before deciding on a beaten up wooden one. She giggles at the capitalized moniker “HAUGHTSTUFF” stitched in red across the back of a white jersey. 

“Looks like our girl’s up, huh?”

Waverly turns to see a more familiar redhead striding toward her with a bag of popcorn in one hand and a small girl in a tiny White Sox jersey holding onto the other. She smiles even wider at the sight.

“I guess the nickname “Haughtstuff” applies to more than one member of the family,” she responds with a smirk. “Unfortunately, that means I’m never calling you that again,” she says as she accepts the snack from Nicole who then sweeps her tiny companion up into her arms with a laugh.

“Oh, really? Well what do you think, pal? What should my new nickname be?” she asks of the wiggling little girl in her arms.

“Rex!” comes the giggled response.

“Rex? Why on Earth would I be called Rex?” Nicole questions.

“Because T-Rex is the best dinosaur!”

“Does that make me a dinosaur?” Nicole asks of Waverly with a confused pout.

“I think it makes you the best dinosaur,” chuckles Waverly.

“Be happy it’s a dinosaur,” says the blonde woman to Waverly’s left. “Last month she really liked bugs.”

“I’ll take it then,” laughs Nicole as she hands her niece past Waverly to her elder sister Hollis and jumps up to the row of bleachers behind Waverly. “What did I miss?”

“One out and two on base. Al is up to bat,” Hollis responds while attempting to contain her daughter to her lap.

Waverly leans back against Nicole’s legs as she takes a bite of popcorn.

“Let’s go, Al!” Nicole shouts through a cupped hand.

There is a sharp “crack” and a cheer. The ball sails down the third base line before rolling into the outfield to be picked up and thrown back to first, but not before Nicole’s younger sister is safe on the bag.

“That was a nice hit,” Nicole says as she reaches around Waverly to steal some popcorn with her right hand while her left settles on Waverly’s shoulder with a light squeeze.

“Well, you know Alexa. Always out to impress,” responds Hollis, appearing to give up on keeping her daughter planted in one spot as the little girl shuffles over to rest against Waverly’s left leg, clearly uninterested in the game unfolding on the field.

“Hi, Sammie,” smiles Waverly. She hands her snack back to Nicole as she sits up to settle the girl in her lap. “How about I braid your hair?”

This suggestion seems to win her over, as she immediately faces forward and sits as close to still as a four year old can hope to achieve. Waverly runs her fingers through long blonde hair – precisely the same shade as her mother’s – before setting to work at the crown of Samantha’s head. Waverly works slowly, watching as Alexa advances to second and then third before rounding home plate with a fist pump and a loud cheer from her sisters. By the time her team takes the field to defend again, Waverly removes the hair tie she keeps around her wrist and secures the long French braid with a “snap.”

“There you go Sam, what do you think?” Waverly asks of the toddler as she runs her tiny hand the length of the plait.

Samantha looks to Nicole. “Do I look pretty, Aunt Nicole?”

“Sammie, you always look pretty,” Nicole smiles. “But maybe you’re missing just one thing,” she says as she hops down from her perch to pick a large yellow dandelion from its refuge at the base of the bleachers. Standing straight again, she tucks the petals into the braid at the base of Samantha’s head.

“Now you look like a fairy princess,” Nicole whispers in her niece’s ear.

The little girl beams at her aunt and turns to Waverly. “Can Aunt Waverly to be a fairy princess too?”

“Of course she can, pal!” Nicole responds as she lifts her niece from Waverly’s lap. “Want to help me find her a flower?”

“I’m gonna find the prettiest one!” Samantha squeals as she haunches low to inspect the ground at her feet.

“I think I already found the prettiest one,” Nicole winks at Waverly, who smiles and rolls her eyes at the redhead.

“Here you go!” Samantha exclaims proudly as she offers an even larger yellow dandelion to Nicole.

Taking the proffered plant, Nicole delicately slides it behind Waverly’s ear while brushing her thumb along the brunette’s cheek. Waverly smiles again and turns to place a kiss against Nicole’s palm before she pulls away.

Samantha tugs on Nicole’s right hand. “Aunt Nicole, if we are the princesses, who are you?”

“Me? I’m the dragon who protects the kingdom!” Nicole laughs as she scoops Sam up in her arms again.

“What’s a dragon?” Samantha asks as she reaches for Nicole’s red hair with two tiny fists and begins to twirl the strands together.

“A dragon is like a T-Rex, but better,” Waverly answers as she watches the pair. “They can breathe fire!” she says in a rough whisper to Sam.

“Yeah, that’s why my hair’s so red, kiddo. The fire’s just too hot!” Nicole jokes to another eye roll from Waverly.

“Cool! I want to be a dragon too!” Samantha declares. “Can I be a dragon, Mom?” she asks as Nicole passes her back to Hollis.

“You can be whatever you want to be, Sammie,” her mother replies with a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before settling her down once again in her lap.

Nicole smiles and swings herself back up behind Waverly, who leans again against the redhead’s legs as Nicole runs her fingers through long brunette locks.

The game passes along with the pleasant afternoon as the three women chat quietly amongst themselves, occasionally standing to cheer for the youngest Haught. Soon enough, Alexa emerges with her teammates from the dugout, glistening and slightly red-faced. It had been a relatively high-scoring game for the bunch, who finished with a 7-3 victory over their rival.

“Good game, Al,” Nicole smiles as she pulls her sister in for a hug. “Even if you do play for the wrong team.”

Alexa rolls her eyes. “You’re never going to forgive me for choosing fire fighting over police work, are you?”

“Nope! But I will continue to love you despite your terrible choices,” she says with a wink and a shove.

“Speaking of terrible choices,” Alexa says with a shove of her own, “why don’t you guys come join us for a few celebratory rounds down the street?”

Nicole looks to Waverly. “What do you think, Waves?”

“Is there a pool table at this place, Al?” Waverly questions.

Alexa flashes a smile. “Most definitely. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

They both turn to face Nicole. “You’re going down, Haught,” Waverly says with a smirk as she links arms with the younger redhead.

Nicole looks between the two and then up to Hollis who is gathering Samantha’s things to leave. “A little help, sis?” 

“Afraid not. The princess and I are expected back at Nan’s before the rest of the family arrives. And you three better not be late!” she says as she steps down from the bleachers, bag thrown over one shoulder and a sleeping toddler leaning against the other.

“I’ll keep them in line,” Alexa says as she places a soft kiss against her niece’s golden hair.

“For some reason, I doubt that,” Hollis says with a smirk.

“Ugh, you wound me!” Alexa steps back dramatically with her hand over her heart.

“Lex, let’s GO!” comes a shout from across the field.

“Yeah, yeah!” Alexa throws over her shoulder, looking back to Waverly and Nicole. “See you guys there?”

“See you there,” Nicole replies as she reaches for Waverly’s hand and interlaces their fingers.


End file.
